Yunjae: Love Song
by mr. xand
Summary: Kita saling terikat, kita saling bersama. Sesungguhnya tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita, tapi jarak itu akan selalu tercipta oleh keinginanmu. Ku benci lagu cinta ini, ku takkan pernah menyanyikannya lagi, Oh I Hate This Love Song...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Song

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ahra

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to theirself, management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kita saling terikat, kita saling bersama. Sesungguhnya tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita, tapi jarak itu akan selalu tercipta oleh keinginanmu. Ku benci lagu cinta ini, ku takkan pernah menyanyikannya lagi, Oh I Hate This Love Song...

.

.

**Love Song**

**Inspired by :**

**BigBang-Love Song**

**My Wife Is A Superwoman drama**

**.**

**_._**

CLICK

BLITZ

CLICK

CLICK

BLITZ

"Pemirsa saat ini kami melaporkan dari tempat diselenggarakannya resepsi pernikahan putra tunggal pemilik Jung corp dengan putri tunggal pemilik Kim corp. Bla...bla..bla..."

CLICK

"Tolong menghadap ke kamera tuan, nyonya"

BLITZ

CLICK

.

Suasana resepsi pernikahan yang telah berakhir itu masih terasa euforianya bagi semua yang menyaksikan. Berita infotainment, surat kabar bisnis, majalah harian sampai mingguan, seluruh media cetak dan elektronik semuanya membahas tentang _royal wedding _antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Tak hanya kalangan elit, rakyat biasa pun menyambut dengan penuh sukacita pernikahan kedua sejoli yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun memang sangat cocok dan serasi sekali.

Tapi apakah itu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi? Entahlah, ada beban tersendiri karena **rahasia** itu harus disembunyikan dari orang luar, sekalipun kau tak sanggup menjalankannya, ikatan yang telah terjalin tak bisa terputus begitu saja, Oh I Hate This Love Song...

.

.

**10 bulan kemudian~**

"Nona Go, Anda terlihat anggun sekali dengan pakaian ini, dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah anda sangat menonjolkan sisi feminin anda"

"Terimakasih asisten Park, walaupun kau asisten baruku tapi aku senang dengan kinerjamu, semoga kau betah"

"Dengan senang hati nona"

TAP

TAP

Bunyi sepatu hak tinggi itu saling beradu di atas lantai gedung mewah Jung Corp. Go Ahra bersama asistennya sedang berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka keruang kerja di lantai 25, lantai terakhir yang hanya di isi oleh tiga ruangan kerja mewah.

Ruangan pertama untuk Presiden Direktur Jung Corp, Jung Yunho.

Ruangan kedua untuk 'istri' sekaligus partner bisnis Jung Corp, Kim Jaejoong dari Kim Corp.

Ruangan ketiga untuk General Manager Jung Corp, Go Ahra.

Dengan jari lentiknya, Ahra menekan tombol lift itu. Sang asisten barunya masih saja berceloteh tentang Ahra, siapa tahu saja dengan memuji yeoja itu asisten barunya mendapat hal lebih dari sekedar asisten biasa. Sedangkan Ahra, senyumnya semakin membuatnya tampak tinggi hati.

TING

DEG

Mata Ahra langsung bertemu dengan mata seorang yeoja yang berada di dalam lift, Kim Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan arti yang berbeda dari kedua belah pihak. Ahra dengan tatapan ketakutan sedangkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apakah pantas seorang General Manager Jung Corp pada jam kerja berkeliaran diluar sambil menenteng tas belanjaan, pantaskah itu nona Go? Eum?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia melihat asisten Ahra yang membawa banyak paper bag berbagai merek ternama.

"Eu..itu..itu.." Ahra sempat menunduk ketakutan membalas pertanyaan Jaejoong, tapi ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menantang Jaejoong.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nyonya Kim yang terhormat" balas Ahra dengan senyum sinisnya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendecih atas jawaban Ahra, ia keluar dari lift, sengaja ia berhenti di sebelah Ahra dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Ahra geram.

"Kau tahu? Bajumu yang kau pakai itu seperti yeoja yang bekerja di diskotik, terlihat rendahan, nona Go" ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan. Jaejoong berjalan pergi dengan rasa penuh kemenangan dihatinya karena membuat Ahra geram.

Ahra hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya mendengar bisikkan Jaejoong. Ia masuk kedalam lift diikuti asistennya masih menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

"Nona, yeoja tadi siapa?" tanya asisten itu masih menatap lobi yang telah dilewati Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, partner bisnis Jung corp" jawab Ahra malas, ia masih kesal dengan perkataan-perkataan Jaejoong yang membuatnya terlihat rendah.

"Omo! Kim Jaejoong? Jadi benar itu istri presdir Jung? Omo..omo..sesange..cantiknya bagai bidadari..omo..." asisten Ahra sepertinya beralih haluan, ia menjadi mengaggumi sosok Kim Jaejoong yang menurut Ahra tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

.

Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang tak mengenal dia. Kiprahnya didunia bisnis sanggup membuat lawan-lawannya yang notabenenya banyak dinominasi oleh kalangan pria-baik tua atau muda- selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk dapat menarik Kim Jaejoong agar mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka. Sosok cantik yang alami lulusan universitas nomor satu dunia, merupakan anak bungsu yang bisa mandiri, penuh rasa keibuan saat mengasuh anak-anak asuh di panti asuhan, membuat rakyat Korea sangat menyayangi dan menghormatinya. Berita pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho membuat rakyat Korea berbondong-bondong memberikan ucapan selamat dan doa dalam berbagai cara. Kim Jaejoong dipercaya oleh appanya, Kim Hyun Joong untuk memimpin perusahaan Kim Corp di Korea.

Begitupula Jung Yunho, sandingan Kim Jaejoong ini merupakan namja idaman para wanita. Fisik sempurna, otak cerdas, jiwa kepemimpinan yang tangguh dan bijaksana membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan artis-artis wanita Korea maupun Hollywood sengaja mengajaknya untuk makan malam, tapi selalu ditolak oleh Yunho karena tidak ingin menimbulkan skandal yang menurutnya tak bermutu. Seperti Jaejoong, Yunho juga dipercaya untuk memimpin Jung Corp yang berpusat di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Latar belakang kerjasama perusahaan membuat keduanya dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka, cerita klasik bukan? Tapi itulah fakta yang terjadi, fakta yang melatar belakangi setiap cerita yang terjadi didalamnya.

.

SRAK

"Ck. Aku tak tahu bahwa kemampuanmu masih serendah ini, bagaimana bisa tuan Jung Ji Hoon mempercayakan perusahaan besarnya pada seorang yang masih mencari **'jati dirinya'** di perusahaan ini, Jung Yunho-ssi" cibir Jaejoong saat ia dan Yunho sedang rapat di gedung Jung Corp, tepatnya diruangan Jaejoong. Karena mereka bekerjasama, Jihoon appa Yunho, memutuskan untuk membuat ruangan bagi Jaejoong agar ia tak perlu bolak-balik antara Kim Corp dan Jung Corp, alasan lainnya ia ingin agar anak dan menantunya itu selalu dekat.

BRAK

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Jaejoong. Aku tak serendah yang kau pikirkan. Itu adalah kesalahan anak buahku yang keliru memasukkan data dalam informasi hasil kerjasama bulan kemarin"

Yunho berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerja Jaejoong karena geram dikatai Jaejoong tentang kemampuannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang marah, ia hanya menyandarkan badannya dikursi kebesarannya. berbeda dengan kedua asisten mereka yang diam mematung melihat pertengkaran suami-istri tersebut.

Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yunho, duduk diatas meja disamping suaminya yang tengah marah dengan tangan yang terlipat didada.

"Benarkah? Para pebisnis bilang bahwa Jung Yunho itu seorang yang cerdas, bijaksana, dan selalu teliti. Tapi tadi kau menjawab bahwa laporan itu adalah kekeliruan anak buahmu"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata musang yang menyalang. Demi apapun didunia ini baru kali ini kemampuannya direndahkan oleh orang lain, bahkan ayahnya pun tak pernah. Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho tak kalah dinginnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelum laporan itu ketanganku, bukankah seharusnya kau memeriksanya dulu Yunho? Menurut pengetahuanku, seorang penulis novel, naskah novelnya harus dibaca dan diedit oleh editor, baru diterbitkan. Mengapa hal seperti itu saja kau masih kalah teliti dengan seorang editor? Bahkan mereka terlihat lebih kompeten dari padamu. Inikah sosok asli presdir Jung yang dibanggakan?"

"OKE! Aku akui aku lengah. Kau pikir pekerjaanku hanya untuk mengurusi kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu saja huh?" Yunho akhirnya buka suara setelah dicecar oleh Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia melihat asisten Yunho yang berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Kau tahu, bahkan asistenmu lebih teliti. Kali ini kau kalah telak dibanding orang-orang yang berada dibawahmu"

"Cukup Kim Jaejoong! Aku akui aku lengah! Sudahlah! Aku kesini hanya untuk rapat denganmu, bukan berdebat"

"Aku tahu tuan Jung kau bukan sibuk bekerja! Tapi sibuk berkencan dengan orang lain! kau hanya bisa melimpahkan kesalahan pada anak buahmu sedangkan kau tak ada usaha untuk membantu memperbaikinya. Apa Ahra berpengaruh kuat terhadapmu huh?"

"NEO!"

.

PLAK

.

"Jung Sajangnim!/ Kim Sajangnim!"

Tamparan itu begitu cepat mendarat dipipi mulus Jaejoong, bahkan asisten mereka tak sempat menahannya. Mereka berdua sudah tahu terlalu jauh tentang prahara rumah tangga suami-istri atasan mereka.

"Tuan Jung tolong jaga sikap anda, bagaimanapun sajangnim adalah partner bisnis Anda, terlebih lagi ia adalah istri Anda" asisten Jaejoong yang bernama Park Yoochun berdiri menghalangi Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang pipinya, tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya kini karena terhalang oleh rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, apalagi sekarang ia bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Yoochun.

"Ne sajangnim, itu juga bisa memperburuk citra Anda jika sampai ada orang luar yang tahu. Kumohon kendalikan emosi Anda sajangnim" asisten Yunho yang bernama Kim Junsu menahan lengan Yunho yang siap menampar Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, tangannya masih terasa gatal untuk _memperingati _mulut Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, Yoochun-ssi kami permisi dulu, rapat ini akan diadakan dilain waktu. kami juga minta maaf Jaejoong-ssi jika laporan kerjasama yang kami buat mengecewakan Anda. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, kami permisi dulu, mari sajangnim"

Junsu menarik tangan Yunho untuk keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong tapi ditepis oleh namja bermata musang itu

"Ani Junsu! Dia itu sudah lancang untuk mengataiku ora-"

"SAJANGNIM! AYO KELUAR!" Junsu yang tak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala Yunho langsung membentak atasannya sendiri, membuat suasana hening.

"Jweosonghamnida sajangnim, maaf, tapi lebih baik kita keluar sekarang"

"Aish"

Hanya gerutuan yang Yunho keluarkan saat berjalan bersama Junsu keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

.

BLAM

.

GREP

"Hiks..."

"Ssssttt tenanglah Jaejoongie, ia sudah pergi. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Oppa tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Uljima~" Setelah pintu ditutup, Yoochun langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam dibalik punggungnya. Yoochun juga merasa sedih dengan sepupunya yang diperlakukan kasar oleh Yunho.

"Dia menyakitiku oppa, dia masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu hiks...appo...hiks..."

"Iya, oppa mengerti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu ne? Kau jangan menangis lagi"

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, ia angkat wajah Jaejoong agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, ia hapus dengan lembut air mata di pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, ia usap pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit membengkak karena tamparan Yunho.

"Kau istirahat ne, bukankah nanti malam mertuamu akan datang berkunjung? Jangan menangis lagi"

"Ne oppa, gomawoyo"

"Hehe cheonmaneyo dongsaeng"

.

.

SRANG

SRANG

CEESSSHH

"Hmm, mashita~ Jaejoongie daebak! Sekarang tinggal menunggunya matang sambil membereskan meja makan"

Jaejoong nampak sibuk menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuk mertuanya yang akan datang berkunjung. Tanpa mengganti dulu pakaian kantor yang dikenakannya ia langsung terjun kedapur untuk memasak sendiri makan malam mereka. Rumah yang selalu sepi itu kini terdengar ramai karena bunyi peralatan dapur yang digunakan Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai memasak, Jaejoong lekas ke kamarnya dan mandi. Saat mandi ia tak menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah pulang dari kantornya dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung masuk kekamar mereka berdua, karena merasa tubuhnya lengket penuh keringat dan panas Yunho langsung membuka dasi dan kemejanya lalu melemparnya dengan asal diatas keranjang pakaian kotor, melepas belt dan menaruh ponsel, jam tangan serta dompet di atas meja rias milik Jaejoong. Dengan santainya ia ambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi tanpa tahu bahwa didalamnya ada Jaejoong yang sedang mandi.

"KYAAAA~"

PLUK

Sebuah botol sabun cair sukses menghampiri kepala Yunho saat Jaejoong tersadar Yunho masuk kamar mandi yang lupa ia kunci pintunya. Ia ambil handuk yang menggantung dengan cepat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi sabun.

"YA! KELUAR KAU JUNG BRENGSEK!"

"Auw! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA SUAMIMU KIM!" Yunho ikut marah sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena botol sabun.

"Kau yang tidak sopan! Kau masuk seenaknya saja! Kau memang mau berbuat mesum kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Mandi kenapa pintunya tidak kau kunci?!"

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh! Kau seharusnya mendengar bahwa ada suara air dikamar mandi, itu berarti ada orang yang menggunakannya! Kenapa tak ketuk pintu untuk memastikan?! Dasar presdir Jung bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengumpatiku Jaejoong!"

"Kau memang pantas untuk diumpati. Aish cepat keluar"

"Ne. Ne. Ne. Aku memang ingin keluar, kau tahu melihat tubuhmu yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya membuatku mual. Betapa bodohnya pria diluar sana yang mengagumimu"

"Sialan kau Jung!"

Jaejoong hendak melemparkan botol shampoo tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat mendengar suara teriakan dari luar kamar.

"Jaejoongie~ Yunho-ah~ kalian dimana?"

Itu suara ibu mertua Jaejoong. Sekarang baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya bisa saling diam mematung. Tak sadar bahwa ibunya Yunho itu sudah memasuki **_Danger Area._**

Ms. Jung dengan santainya masuk kamar suami istri itu, karena tak melihat ada orang ia berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, siapa tahu salah satu diantaranya ada didalam.

"Jaejoongie~ Yunho~ kalian didalam nak?" tanya Ms. Jung berharap Jaejoong atau Yunho menyahut.

"Ne ommonim/Ne umma" sahut Jaejoong dan Yunho refleks bersamaan.

"OMO! Yeobo~ ternyata mereka disini sedang mandi berdua! Aiggooo kita datang disaat yang tak tepat! Aigooo aigooo.." Ms. Jung heboh sendiri karena mendengar suara anak dan menantunya dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya jadi memerah karena otaknya telah bekerja untuk membayangkan hal-hal yang mengingatkannya pada masa muda dulu. Ia turun tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri suaminya yang ada dilantai bawah.

"Waeyo Tae Hee-ah? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Igo, aiggoo anakmu Jung, ia memakan Jaejoongie ku"

"Anakku si Yunho itu? Memakan Jaejoong? Maksudmu?"

"Aish, mereka sedang bercinta di kamar mandi!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

Malu. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Mengapa hanya Jaejoong yang malu setelah insiden dikamar mandi tadi? Karena Yunho terlihat santai menyantap hidangan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong selalu tertunduk dan hanya memutar-mutar garpu dan spaghetti yang ada dipiringnya.

"Jaejoongie~ kenapa spaghettinya hanya diputar-putar saja sayang? Kau tak nafsu makan eoh?" tanya ibu mertuanya.

"Eh? Ani ommonim, bukan begitu..hanya saja.."

"Aigo..pasti kau kelelahan ne? Makanya jadi tak nafsu makan. Ck. Jung Yunho kau itu kalau mau **_bermain _**jangan sampai membuat istrimu kelelahan. Hah~ kau sama saja dengan appamu, sama-sama mesum. Lihat Jaejoongie, dia jadi tak nafsu makan kan sekarang! Ah! Apa jangan-jangan kau tak nafsu makan karena kau hamil sayang? Benarkah itu? Aigooo kalau itu sampai benar terjadi berarti Yunho memang perkasa ne~ Yeobo kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu! Huwaaa senangnya.." ceramah Ms. Jung panjang lebar membuat tiga orang dewasa yang lainnya hanya menatap _ilfeel_.

"Aku tidak hamil ommonim!" bentak Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Membuat Ms. Jung diam ketakutan, bahkan suaminya saja tak pernah membentaknya.

"Jaejoong kau sudah lancang membentak ummaku! Diam kau!" Yunho meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar diatas piring, memandang Jaejoong tajam karena perkataan yeoja itu.

"Bu..bukan begitu maksudku Yunho, aku..aku hanya"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau minta maaf pada ummaku"

Sungguh! Jaejoong tidak sengaja membentak Ms. Jung. Ia hanya merasa selalu tertekan jika ditanyai oleh mertuanya tentang kehamilannya. Ia merasa malu sendiri dihadapan mertuanya karena belum bisa memberitakan kabar bahagia itu, Yunho tolonglah istrimu kali ini saja...

"Ommonim, jeongmal mianhaeyo aku tak bermaksud membentak ommonim. Aku hanya sedang kelelahan dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Aku mohon maafkan aku ne? Jeongmal mianhaeyo ommonim" pinta Jaejoong tulus.

"Ne, aku maafkan"

Hanya kata singkat itu yang terucap dari bibir Ms. Jung. Ia masih merasa Jaejoong telah bersikap kasar padanya. Tak ayal, kejadian tadi membuat suasana makan malam itu menjadi kaku, saling tak mau melihat satu sama, hanya saling menundukkan kepala.

.

Kedua orang tua Yunho sudah pulang. Kunjungan orang tua pada anak itu benar-benar bukan kunjungan yang diharapkan. Apalagi setelah makan malam, Yunho terus-terusan mencecar Jaejoong dihadapan orang tuanya. Ia berusaha mencari celah dari setiap tindakan Jaejoong sehingga ia bisa memarahi yeoja cantik itu.

"Yun, sudahlah aku mengaku salah. Ku mohon biarkan aku istirahat" pinta Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau itu tidak mengharagai suamimu yang masih berada dihadapanmu eoh? Ck. Menyesal aku menikah denganmu. Kau tahu? Karena menikah denganmu aku jadi tak bisa menikah dengan Ahra yang jelas-jelas siap mengandung darah dagingku, dan akan membuat kedua orang tuaku senang. Aku sangat menyesali keputusan appa yang menyuruhku menikah denganmu. Kau itu yeo-"

BRUK

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! Aishhhh"

"Selamat malam presdir Jung" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di depan pintu kamar.

.

.

Malam ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong diundang pada suatu acara oleh salah satu kolega mereka berdua, kebetulan acara itu juga dihadiri oleh Mr. Dan Ms. Jung. Dengan serasi dan lihainya mereka membohongi publik bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang romantis. Jaejoong yang selalu bergelayut manja pada lengan Yunho, dan Yunho yang selalu merapihkan poni Jaejoong bahkan membersihkan remahan kue disekitar bibir Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya semua tindakan palsu itu berakhir saat Jaejoong ke toilet.

"Hai nona Kim yang ter-hor-mat" ejek Ahra saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Apa kau punya urusan denganku?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, bersebelahan dengan Ahra yang terus memandangnya tapi Jaejoong tidak perduli.

"Oh, kau tak menyadarinya heum? Apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya pada Yunho-ku sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada calon istrinya yang berada didekatmu?"

"Calon istri? Nuguya? Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong disertai tawa meremehkan.

Ahra langsung menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menyalami Jaejoong

"Perkenalkan, aku Go Ahra, calon istri Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong hanya melihat tangan yang menjulur padanya, dengan gaya angkuh ala Kim Jaejoong ia berani meludahi tangan itu.

"KYAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?" Ahra langsung mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Beruntung dalam toilet itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Meludahimu, apa perlu aku jelaskan maknanya? Kupikir pengetahuanmu tentang bahasa sedikit kurang Go Ahra-ssi calon istri Jung Yunho"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau"

Ahra mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Jaejoong, tapi dengan sigap Jaejoong menahannya.

BRAK

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Itu suara Yunho. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Oh, itu karena tadi saat keluar dari toilet pria ia mendengar suara jeritan Ahra, kekasihnya. Dan ia juga mendengar samar-samar suara Jaejoong.

"Oppa hiks...dia dia.." Ahra langsung berlari kepelukan Yunho. Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho. Yunho yang tak tahan mendengar rintihan kekasihnya itu langsung mengusap dengan sayang rambutnya. Tak lupa matanya memandang tajam Jaejoong yang dibalas oleh yeoja itu melalui pantulan kaca.

Hati Jaejoong sakit, sakit sekali. Bahkan melihat suaminya yang berpelukkan dengan orang lain melalui media kaca yang ada dihadapannya itu sudah benar-benar menghantam perasaan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku sampai ia menangis?" tanya Yunho.

"Hanya meludahi pacarmu, apakah penjelasanku cukup?" tantang Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho.

"Kita belum selesai Kim Jaejoong" desis Yunho lalu pergi bersama Ahra meninggalkannya.

'Tapi aku ingin semuanya selesai Yun, Aku tak tahan lagi' Jaejoong hanya bisa merintih dalam hatinya.

.

Yunho harus pulang bersama dengan Jaejoong dan itu artinya ia harus membiarkan Ahra pulang sendirian. Oh Man, itu adalah pilihan yang paling fatal yang harus diambil Yunho. Tapi karena itu suruhan orang tuanya, mau tak mau Yunho harus menurutinya.

"Turun kau"

"Tapi Yun, ini masih jauh dari rumah kita" tolak Jaejoong. Ia tahu pasti Yunho melakukan ini, tapi setidaknya turunkan ia di tempat yang masih bisa diakses oleh kendaraan umum, seperti halte bis. Apakah Ahra berpengaruh kuat pada Yunho?

"Kubilang turun ya turun! Kau sudah membuat Ahra dilecehkan, dan aku harus mengantar orang yang telah membuat kekasihku terluka? Kau pikir aku manusia apa Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho memukul stir mobilnya, membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Arraseo, gomawo kau mau mengantar orang yang selalu bersalah dihadapanmu sampai sini, kau berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi"

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho, setelah menutup pintunya detik itu juga mobil Yunho melaju dengan kencang. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang notabene adalah istri sahnya ditengah jalan dalam kesepian malam. Bahkan Jaejoong masih berpesan pada Yunho untuk berhati-hati, tapi Yunho tampaknya menganggap angin lalu ucapan Jaejoong itu.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam itu berarti sudah tiga jam Jaejoong berjalan kaki. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tasnya, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sepatunya. Tinggal sedikit lagi perjalanan Jaejoong, tapi itu sepertinya akan terhambat karena matanya menangkap dua orang pria yang sedang mabuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei manis, kenapa hik jalan sendirian hik? Kami temani ne? Hik" Pria bertubuh gemuk memegang lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang tak terima langsung meronta-ronta.

"Andwae! Jangan sentuh aku! Kumohon lepaskan"

"Ssstt diamlah sayang, kami tak hik akan menyakitimu. Hik kami akan memuaskanmu" ucap pria yang bertubuh kurus.

"Ne, hik ayo sayang kita hik nikmati malam ini"

"Andwae! Tolong~ tolong aku~ Yunho hiks..hiks.." rontaan terus dilakukan Jaejoong agar kedua pria mabuk itu melepaskannya.

Ia semakin gencar meronta saat tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan paksa diatas jalanan yang sepi itu, membuat teriakannya percuma karena tak ada yang mendengar.

SRAK

"Wow, pahamu mulus sekali sayang" pria bertubuh gemuk itu merobek paksa gaun Jaejoong, sehingga menampakkan paha putih mulusnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku hiks..lepas hiks...YUNHO!"

Jaejoong menjerit keras saat pria bertubuh kurus dengan lancang memegang dadanya, benar-benar membuat Jaejoong dilecehkan. Apakah ini balasannya atas tindakannya pada Ahra tadi? Entahlah.

"Hiks..hiks..Yun tolong aku~ hiks..."

BRUGH

BUAGH

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menendang kedua pria mabuk itu tepat dibagian vital mereka. Membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk dan menahan sakit. Saat itu pula Jaejoong langsung berlari, dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran membasahi pipinya, dan penampilannya yang berantakkan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mengiba.

.

Jaejoong tiba di depan rumahnya dan langsung memukul-mukul gembok dengan pagar rumahnya yang besar itu, bermaksud supaya security dirumahnya mendengar bunyi gembok yang nyaring.

"Pak Lee hiks..buka pintunya hiks..Pak Lee..."

"Nyonya! Ada apa?" Pak Lee langsung membuka pintu begitu melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat keributan menjelang tengah malam. Pria tua itu langsung membuka gembok dan pagarnya, membiarkan Jaejoong masuk dan menerjang tubuhnya.

"Pak Lee hiks..ada dua pria mabuk hiks yang mengejarku..hiks...tolong aku" tangis Jaejoong memeluk tubuh security yang telah menganggapnya sebagai anak itu.

"Ssst kau sudah aman nak, ayo aku antar kau kedalam. Suamimu ada didalam" setelah mengunci kembali pagar rumah, dengan tertatih-tatih Jaejoong menuju rumahanya dibantu pak Lee. Pria tua itu juga sudah mengetahui prahara rumah tangga Yunho-Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, sehingga ia tak akan bertanya yang macam-macam mengenai _latar belakang_ kondisi Jaejoong saat ini.

Pak Lee berniat mengantarkan Jaejoong langsung ke kamar, tapi itu diurungkan saat ia melintasi ruang santai dan mendengar suara Yunho yang menginterupsinya

"Tuan Yunho, Nyonya tadi..." Pak Lee moncoba menjelaskan.

"Tak usah kau jelaskan, kembali pada tugasmu dan bekerjalah dengan baik" nada memerintah kentara sekali terdengar dari bibir Yunho. Pak Lee sebenarnya tak tega membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Tapi tuan, nyonya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Tadi ia bilang ia sedang dikejar dua pria mabuk dan sepertinya..." Pak Lee tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat bertemu denganya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu ikut campur! Urus pekerjaan yang seharusnya kau kerjakan. Kka!"

Mau tak mau pak Lee menurutinya, ia lepaskan perlahan genggaman Jaejoong pada tangannya. Sungguh pak tua itu tak rela melepaskan tangan yang sedang bergetar karena masih merasa ketakutan itu.

Dengan terpaksa ia juga keluar dari rumah majikannya, di depan pintu utama ia berdoa. Berdoa agar sang Nyonya rumah dilindungi oleh Tuhan.

.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho angkuh dihadapan Jaejoong yang tertunduk, meremas lilitan tali tas Jaejoong pada tangannya.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Yunho kasar sambil mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Hiks..aku takut" lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau itu benar-benar selalu membuat orang marah. Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang huh? Kau pasti keluyuran kan? Dan kau sengaja mengundang tatapan pria-pria dengan pakaianmu ini" Yunho masih tetap tak melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Jaejoong, bahkan ia semakin mempereratnya.

"Aku takut..."

"Aku takut..."

Jaejoong semakin meracau sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dilantai

.

DEG

.

'Joongie' sebuah suara masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Yunho. Tapi ia tak tahu asalnya dari mana. Mungkinkah itu dari hatinya?

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong merasa kesadarannya mulai menurun, tapi ia masih ingin memanggil nama Yunho.

"Aku...takut..." lirih Jaejoong. Pikiran Jaejoong tidak menghendaki memori kejadian hari ini harus terulang, tapi sepertinya tanpa diperintah memori itu berputar disaat kesadarannya mulai menurun.

Jaejoong membenci Ahra.

Ahra membenci Jaejoong.

Yunho membenci Jaejoong.

Ahra mencintai Yunho.

Yunho mencintai Ahra.

Jaejoong mencintai Yunho.

**Han yeojaga meoreojyeoga namjaneun**

**_One woman is becoming disaster, Even though a man still singing_**

**Norae boreujiman nunmuri naneun geol i byeoliran**

**_I'm tearing up at the thought of break up_**

**Neol manjil suga eobtneun geol I Know yeah eh**

**_I can't touch you, I know yeah eh_**

**Tteoreojineun nal jabajwo...Hello**

**_I'm falling, catch me...Hello_**

**I Hate This Love Song**

**I Hate This Love Song**

**I Hate This Love Song**

**I Hate This Love Song**

**.**

BRUGH

Jaejoong pingsan. Yunho yang sempat terpaku langsung membopong yeoja itu menuju kamar mereka. Tanpa menyadari liquid bening yang terakhir menetes dari doe eyes yang tertutup itu adalah saat Yunho menggendongnya.

.

.

TBC/ END?

.

Annyeong readerdeul..it's DC, sorry ya DC masih utang Only Look At Me, karena sesuatu dan berbagai hal lainnya mood selalu naik turun dan alhasil nulis jadi selalu setengah jalan mulu belum lagi sibuk kuliah. tapi diusahakan chap terakhir akan segera dirilis*apasih.

ini ff DC yang baru, terinspirasi dari lagu BigBang Love Song dan eps. 1 drama My wife is a superwoman. segala kiritik, saran, tanggapan dll DC terima, karena ini pertama kalinya DC nulis cerita yang berkaitan dengan lagu juga, tapi ini bukan pure songfic ya..

kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan readerdeul, so REVIEW ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Song

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ahra

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : T menuju T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to theirself, management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kita saling terikat, kita saling bersama. Sesungguhnya tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita, tapi jarak itu akan selalu tercipta oleh keinginanmu. Ku benci lagu cinta ini, ku takkan pernah menyanyikannya lagi, Oh I Hate This Love Song...

.

.

**Love Song**

**Inspired by :**

**BigBang-Love Song**

**.**

_**.**_

Terik matahari yang sudah meninggi itu mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang yeoja cantik. Geliat tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia mulai mendapatkan energi tubuhnya untuk segera bangun. Saat bangun, ia merasa badannya tak nyaman, mungkin karena ia belum berganti baju dengan baju tidur semalam lagipula ia juga merasa badannya sangat berat sekali, apakah ini karena permasalahan yang menimpanya semalam? Sehingga segala sesuatunya terasa sulit dan berat untuk dilakukan? Entahlah.

"Nnngghh~ berat" masih dengan mata terpejam Jaejoong, yeoja itu mulai bangkit untuk duduk, penuh perjuangan.

BRUG

"Aw!" ringis Jaejoong saat badannya terhempas kembali ke ranjang, kepalanya berbenturan kuat dengan bantal dan itu menyebabkan efek pusing baginya.

"Mmmh, kau ini sedang tidur saja berisik sekali Jae, cepat lanjutkan tidurmu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun zzzzzz" Yunho, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang sedari tadi bertengger kokoh di pinggang mungil Jaejoong. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong merasa badannya berat untuk bangun.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Terlalu pagi otakmu? Ini sudah jam 8 pabbo. Kita terlambat untuk ke kantor" dengus Jaejoong kesal sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ck. Sudahlah, bolos sehari bukan berarti kita bangkrut, ahh ternyata pinggangmu nyaman juga. Zzzzzz" Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong akan mengusik tidurnya lagi langsung menenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya, dan ia pun melanjutkan tidur 'damai'nya.

"Kau menyebalkan Jung" gerutu Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho, tapi ia pun langsung menyusul Yunho kealam mimpi.

Drrrtt

Drrrtt

"Aiisshhh mengganggu saja!" Yunho yang baru setengah jam menikmati kembali tidurnya kini semakin kesal karena getaran handphone yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membukanya. Dengan mata yang tertutup, ia ambil handphone itu dan mengangkat sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, nuguseyo?" sapanya khas orang bangun tidur dengan terpaksa.

"..."

"Eh? Suami? Siapa maksudmu suami? Ya Jaejoong untuk apa kau meneleponku huh? Bukankah kau masih tidur dipelukanku semalam huh?" jawab Yunho melantur

"..."

"Bukan Jaejoong? Lalu kau siapa? Aku kan suami Jaejoong"

"..."

"MWO?" Yunho langsung terduduk dan melihat kesebelahnya, ia kaget saat melihat Jaejoong tertidur pulas disisinya. _Mati kau Jung_, desisnya

"A..euu Ahra chagiya, mianhae ne chagi. Aku baru bangun tidur. Kau kan tau sendiri kalau aku bangun tidur omonganku suka melantur kemana-mana" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan maksud jawabannya tadi pada orang yang meneleponnya, yaitu Go Ahra.

"..."

"Aniya...cuman kamu yang dihatiku chagi" Yunho berusaha membuat kekasih hatinya tidak marah padanya. Tanpa menyadari Jaejoong sudah bangun dan menyeringai licik dibelakangnya.

GREP

"Yunnieehh~ kau hebat sekali semalam sayang" goda Jaejoong dengan seduktif ditelinga kiri Yunho. Memeluk badan Yunho dari belakang dengan erat yang semakin membuat tubuh mereka menempel sempurna, jangan lupakan nafas dan suara Jaejoong yang menggelitiki leher Yunho dengan sempurna.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuat Ahra sal- hhhhhhmmmpppphhh"

Jaejoong langsung membekap mulut Yunho menggunakan tangannya dengan kencang, sehingga menimbulkan erangan dari Yunho. Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinga kanan Yunho, membuat Ahra dapat mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan mereka.

"Yunnhhh mmppttthh, kau pastiihhh sedaannngg mmhhh tegang nehhh?" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang dibuat mendesah.

"Mmmppphh mmppphhh heemmppttt" Yunho memberontak tapi Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ahhhh Yunnhhh sabaaarrr mmmhhhh"

"..."

"hemmpptthhh mmppttthhh"

"Yunnieeehhhh"

"..."

TUT

TUT

TUT

"Hemptt YA! Hhhh hhh" Ahra mematikan teleponnya dan Yunho langsung melepas paksa tangan Jaejoong yang membekap mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong? Kau telah membuat pacarku salah paham!" Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong sekuat tenaga dan tubuh Jaejoong terpelanting ke depan, untung saja kepalanya tak mengenai pinggiran tempat tidur yang keras.

Dengan angkuhnya Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dan menyingkirkan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Mauku? Kalian putus!"

"Apa hak mu un-"

"Hak ku adalah karena aku istrimu, yang kau lihat itu seharusnya aku Yunho, AKU! KIM JAEJOONG ISTRIMU JUNG YUNHO!" bentak Jaejoong dihadapan Yunho. Sedangkan namja itu hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Dan perlu kau ingat Jung" desis Jaejoong sambil memegang wajah Yunho dengan tangan kanannnya.

"Kau hanya boleh mencintai aku seorang, camkan itu!"

Yunho hanya terpaku mencerna perkataan Jaejoong, tanpa menyadari bahwa Jaejoong telah keluar kamar dengan linangan air mata dipipinya.

.

.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin itu ke meja, tak diperdulikannya angka statistik yang terpampang dilayar laptopnya, berkas-berkas yang berserakan meminta untuk ditandatangani dan ocehan asistennya tentang keadaan perusahaan.

"-nim. Sajangnim? YA SAJANGNIM?!"

PRAK

"YAIISSHH! Junsu-ya ini dikantor tak perlu berteriak bisa kan" kaget Yunho karena Junsu berteriak padanya yang sedari tadi melamun. Bahkan bolpoin yang dipegannya pun jatuh karena kagetnya ia.

"Mianhamnida sajangnim, dari tadi saya memanggil Anda tetapi Anda tidak menyahut jadi saya berteriak saja supaya Anda dengar." Jelas Junsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tak usah seformal itu saat berdua seperti ini Junsu, lagipula ada kepentingan apa kau kesini?" tanya Yunho sambil melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

"Ye? Jadi dari tadi aku mengoceh tentang keadaan SDM, produksi, operasi bahkan keuangan perusahaan oppa tak mendengarnya sedikitpun? Aish nappeun oppa!" sungut yeoja imut itu kesal.

"Ne ne mian Junsu-ya, aku sedang tidak fokus hari ini, aku banyak pikiran"

"Dan pikiranmu itu tersita bukan untuk perusahaan kan oppa? Ada apa? Hari ini tumben kau terlambat datang, kalaupun terlambat pasti kau memberi tahuku alasannya"

Yunho memandang Junsu, hoobaenya dari sekolah dasar hingga kuliah itu memang cepat tanggap jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yunho. Tak ayal hubungan mereka lekat seperti adik-kakak, tentunya jika diluar urusan bisnis. Mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya saat ini pada Junsu mungkin akan meringankan beban.

"Junsu-ya, aku dimarahi Jaejoong tadi pagi" ucap Yunho tak semangat.

"Dimarahi? Bukankah itu biasa kalian lakukan setiap hari oppa?"

"Aniya, ini berbeda. Bukan perdebatan tentang bisnis ataupun hal-hal lain"

"Emm, soal rumah tangga kalian?"

"Itu masih terlalu kompleks"

"Soal Go Ahra?"

"Ada sangkut pautnya"

"Cinta?"

"Itu dia!"

"..."

"Eh? Maksudku bukan begitu, jadi eu..aku dan Jaejoong eh maksudku Jaejoong tadi pagi itu-"

"Jangan berbelit-belit oppa" sanggah Junsu. Yunho hanya mampu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, bingung menjelaskan dari mana pada Junsu. Akhirnya ia pun menceritakan kronologis kejadian dari bangun tidur hingga Ahra yang menelepon.

"Betulkan apa yang kukatakan dari dulu. Jae eonni itu memang menyimpan perasaan untukmu oppa, tapi kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Huh. Dasar tidak peka" Junsu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal oppanya itu tidak peka akan perasaan Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho masih berhubungan dengan Ahra.

"Jangan sok tau Junsu. Aku yakin dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia memang tak suka melihatku bersama dengan Ahra, ia merasa tersaingi oleh kekasihku sendiri"

"Jae eonni melakukan itu karena ia mau mempertahankanmu disisinya oppa, bukan iri pada nenek lampir itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Junsu! Ahra bukan nenek lampir!"

"Ahra Mak lampir!"

"Ahra bukan mak lampir!"

"Ahra wanita oplas!"

"Ne itu benar! Eh?! Ya kau berani mengatainya seperti itu?!"

"Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya oppa, jangan hanya salahkan aku"

Yunho jadi gemas sendiri dengan sikap Junsu yang selalu membela Jaejoong dan manyudutkan dirinya serta menjelek-jelekkan Ahra yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Oppa~"

"Hm"

"Aku yakin permasalahanmu bukan hanya kejadian pagi ini saja kan? Apakah saat pesta salah satu kolega perusahaan semalam terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?"

"..."

"Jawab aku oppa! Dan jangan ada yang ditutupi"

"Jaejoong mengatakan ia meludahi Ahra ditoilet, aku marah dan pergi bersama Ahra meninggalkan ia sendiri. Saat perjalanan pulang aku menurunkannya di jalan tak perduli hari sudah malam dan ada atau tidaknya transportasi, hingga aku sampai duluan dirumah pun dia belum pulang. Ketika dia pulang, satpam rumahku bilang bahwa dia dikejar oleh pria-pria mabuk yang hendak memperkosanya, dan yeah itu terlihat jelas sekali dari penampilannya yang berantakan sampai akhirnya ia pingsan dihadapanku"

PLAK

"YA KIM JUNSU!" Yunho memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh Junsu setelah ia menceritakan kejadian semalam. Ia tak percaya orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandung sendiri menamparnya untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka kenal, dan itu karena menyangkut Jaejoong.

"OPPA! Kau tega berbuat itu pada Jae eonni? Dimana otak dan perasaanmu oppa? Kalaupun kau membencinya karena kau terpaksa menikah denganya, setidaknya hargai ia sebagai wanita. Bagaimana jika kekasihmu itu yang berada diposisi Jae eonni semalam huh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan diam? Tentu tidak! Karena kau tau ia adalah kekasihmu, tapi ini Jae eonni oppa. Kau tega sekali membiarkan ia pulang sendirian dan..dan..hiks..hiks..kau tega oppa."

"Junsu-ya, uljima aku-" Yunho langsung menghampiri Junsu dan merengkuh adiknya itu dalam pelukan.

"Aku tak sanggup hiks..membayangkannya oppa. Jae eonni wanita yang baik, ia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti, ia terlalu berharga untuk dilukai. Dan kau..hiks..membiarkan ia hiks..hiks.."

"Ne mian Junsu-ya, aku khilaf. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hiks, yaksokhae?" tanya Junsu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eu..."  
"Jawab oppa!"

"Ne Junsu"

"Oppa~ aku ada ide...sini"

Junsu membisikkan idenya pada Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho melakukan permintaan maaf atas perbuatannya semalam pada Jaejoong.

.

.

"Oppa! Yang ini bagus tidak? Ah ani, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Atau yang ini? Tapi ini juga cantik oppa. Aiishh eotheokhae? Ya Yoochun oppa!"

Jaejoong sedang sibuk memilih baju disalah satu butik terkenal langganannya. Dengan ditemani Yoochun, yeoja itu semangat sekali mencari gaun yang pas untuk makan malam bersama Yunho.

"Kau ini repot sekali sih! Ini kan hanya makan malam spesial kalian berdua, lalu kenapa kau mencari pakaian untuk yang seharusnya untuk pesta Jaejoongie"

Yoochun jadi kesal sendiri, pasalnya dari dua jam yang lalu Jaejoong tak sekalipun menetapkan pakaiannya, bahkan pakaian-pakaian itu banyak berserakan dihadapannya, ah jangan lupakan sebuah gaun mini yang terlampir dipahanya karena dilempar Jaejoong asal tadi. Membuat pikirannya berfantasi liar.

"Ini kan pertama kalinya Yunho mengajakku private dinner oppa, aku harus tampil spesial."

"Ne oppa mengerti, tapi tak harus repot seperti ini kan. Selera fashionmu bagus lalu kenapa memilih seperti ini saja lama sekali sih?"

"Kau tidak iklas menemaniku? Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang saja sekarang oppa." Jaejoong bergegas mengambil tasnya, tapi ditahan Yoochun.

"Mian ne, oppa tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kkaja oppa temani kau ke butik yang lain."

"Aniya, tidak usah oppa, aku pergi sendiri saja"

"Kau marah eoh? Itu tidak baik Jae, ini kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya. Buat hatinya terpaku untuk mu ne, hwaiting!"

Mendengar penuturan Yoochun Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum. Jiwa semangatnya datang saat Yoochun juga ada untuk menyemangatinya. Setidaknya, ada teman yang menjadi sandarannya untuk berkeluh kesah.

'_Semoga ini pertanda baik Jae, aku berdoa untukmu'_ batin Yoochun.

.

.

Malam ini, salah satu private room dihotel bintang lima Seoul ada Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu Jung Yunho. Dia sangat cantik sekali malam ini, ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan spesial.

Tadi siang Yunho menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa ingin makan malam berdua dan membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mendapat kesempatan seperti itu tentu saja Jaejoong tak menyia-nyiakannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang apa maksud Yunho.

CKLEK

TAP

TAP

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang berjalan kearah meja mereka. Ia tersenyum tetapi Yunho tidak. Ah bahkan pakaian Yunho adalah pakaian yang ia pakai kekantor hari ini.

"Em, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Yunho setelah ia duduk.

"Tidak juga hanya lima belas menit" balas Jaejoong sedikit tak bersemangat setelah melihat penampilan Yunho.

"Jae, langsung pada intinya saja. Aku, mau meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam Jae. Aku tak tahu kalau perbuatanku yang meninggalkanmu dijalan berbuah fatal. Dan atas kejadian tadi pagi saat aku menghempaskan tubuhmu juga aku minta maaf. Itu karena aku reflek" jelas Yunho to the point.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yunho. Perasaannya tak nyaman, tak masalah jika Yunho meminta maaf pada intinya langsung, tapi itu terkesan Yunho menjadi tak perduli dengan perasaan Jaejoong, yang Yunho butuhkan hanya maaf itu saja.

"Tapi bercermin dari kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi, kau tentu tahu bukan ini ada kaitannya dengan kekasihku, Ahra. Aku tak mau baik itu kau dan tentu saja Ahra tersakiti, tapi kumohon Jae, mengertilah aku. Aku dan Ahra adalah sepasang kekasih, tak mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku yang sedang terpuruk dan mengantar pulang orang yang membuat kekasihku terpuruk seperti itu. Apalagi perbuatanmu tadi pagi membuat Ahra semakin menyalahkanku yang mulai berpaling darinya. Maka dari itu Jae, agar kedepannya lebih baik bagaimana bila kita bercerai saja. Aku tahu usia pernikahan ini masih sangat muda tapi aku tak mau kau semakin tersakiti karena pernikahan ini"

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk mendengar Yunho. Setetes demi setetes air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi gaunnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk mundur, dan Yunho juga menyalahkannya. Jaejoong tidak terima, ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Yunho sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong kaget melihat air mata Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua eoh? Tapi sayangnya tidak denganku Yun" tantang Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau masih keras kepala mempertahankan ini, kau akan menyakiti dirimu lebih jauh. Berpikirlah panjang Jae!"

"Apakah sikap dan perkataanku selama ini tak dapat membuka pikiran dan perasaanmu eoh? Apakah aku selalu minus dimatamu huh? Bela saja kekasih _plastik_ mu itu terus-menerus"

PRAK

Yunho memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengatai kekasihnya dengan kata plastik!

"Jaga ucapanmu Jae, aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu dimasa lalu, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah kau menghakimi kekasihku!" desis Yunho yang kini menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia cengkram dengan kuat dagu Jaejoong agar mendongak menatapnya.

"kau memang tak membuat kesalahan dimasa lalu, tetapi kau membuatnya sekarang. Dan aku benci itu, kesalahanmu saat ini ialah kau tak bisa memandangku! Kau tak bisa mengerti perasaanku! Aku mencintaimu Yunho! Aku mencintaimu!"

SRAK

Jaejoong melepas cengkraman Yunho dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho. Mata keduanya saling beradu emosi.

"Simpan perasaan konyolmu itu karena aku tak akan menanggapinya!"

"Kau akan menyambutnya setelah ini Jung"

CHU

Mata Yunho terbelalak lebar. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong menciumnya sekarang, ciuman ini berbeda, karena ini bukan suatu tuntutan yang harus dilakukan didepan umum seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya masih kaku untuk menerima aksi Jaejoong. Sedangkan yeoja itu sudah mulai agresif dengan kelakuannya.

Bibirnya mengundang bibir Yunho untuk membalas, dan akhirnya disambut namja bermata musang itu. Mereka sudah berada dilevel _french kiss_ sekarang. Tak perduli dengan permasalahan yang mereka debatkan sebelumnya.

Mata keduanya terpejam saling menikmati cumbuan satu sama lain. anggota tubuh mereka yang lain pun semakin aktif untuk menyapa tubuh pasangannya. Private room restoran mewah itu kini suhunya terasa panas.

Lama mereka bertautan bibir, akhirnya mereka melepasnya juga karena mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Keduanya saling menatap, masih tersimpan pancaran nafsu disana. Tak perduli nafas mereka yang masih terengah-engah mereka melanjutkan aktifitas itu lagi.

Kini Yunho mulai berani menyambar bahu terbuka Jaejoong, sedangkan yeoja itu kini sudah ada di pangkuan Yunho yang menggendongnya seperti koala. Meremas-remas rambut Yunho untuk memancing gairah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ahh kau menyukainya eoh?" tanya Jaejoong disertai desahan.

"Mmmhh tubuhmu menjadi candu bagiku"

"Lakukanlah ahh, dia milikmu"

Jaejoong pun turun dari gendongan Yunho, mereka merapihkan penampilan sebelum keluar ruangan dan bergegas untuk pulang kerumah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, tapi mendunglah yang mendominasinya. Surya enggan untuk memancarkan sinarnya karena ia mungkin tahu, seorang yeoja malang akan mengalami hal yang tak ia inginkan pagi ini.

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai terusik saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari namja yang tidur disebelahnya. Mata doe yeoja itu terbuka perlahan. Ingatannya mulai menyapa otaknya pagi ini. Tanpa diperintahpun hidungnya mencium bekas aroma percintaan? atau aroma persetubuhan? Entahlah mana yang pas mendeskripsikannya, karena mereka melakukannya tanpa cinta bukan? Ah koreksi, Yunho yang melakukannya tanpa cinta, tidak dengan Jaejoong.

Ia sadar, tangan yang melingkupi tubuh polosnya ini hanya bertahan sampai namja itu terbangun nantinya. Bahkan saat terbangun nanti pun namja itu pasti akan mengelak dengan sekuat tenaga segala hal yang terjadi semalam.

Jaejoong telah menyerahkan mahkotanya pada Yunho, namja yang berstatus suaminya. Tapi ia yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar status, akan ada yang lebih dari kata status.

Diliriknya wajah damai Yunho yang tertidur. Jari telunjuk Jaejoong menyusuri wajah tampan itu dengan perlahan, mengenal betapa sempurnanya wajah suaminya. Puas dengan itu ditatapnya kembali wajah Yunho sampai akhirnya namja itu terbangun, wajah Jaejoonglah yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Kau sudah bangun? Gomawo. Chu~ Morning sweet kiss for my husband" dengan yakin Jaejoong melakukannya. Yunho hanya diam menerimanya.

"Hey, kau tahu. Aku tak menyesal aku melepaskan mahkotaku untukmu. Karena semalam kau sangat hebat. Dengan kehebatanmu itulah, aku bisa melepaskan traumaku akan kejadian tempo hari, melepaskan ketakutanku akan akan bayang-bayang mereka yang menjamah tubuhku. Melepaskan kekalutanku akan diriku yang kunilai sendiri sudah hina. Gomawo Yun, kau membuatku bisa melepaskannya, gomawo."

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho, memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Ada perasan lain yang menyusup hati Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengatakan masalah pemerkosaan itu. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan tak ingin membiarkan yeoja itu menangis karena perbuatannya.

Tak ada yang Yunho katakan. Namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Aku akan benar-benar menghapusnya dari ingatanmu" bisiknya lembut.

Dan merekapun melakukan kegiatan panas mereka pagi ini.

.

.

Disaat kegiatan mereka berada ditengah perjalanan, suara ponsel Yunho benar-benar mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Yunho mau tak mau mengangkatnya.

"Yeob-"

"..."

"Mwo? Ne Ahra kau tunggu aku datang"

Tanpa berbasa-basi namja itu langsung menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku diranjang. Tak menyangka kebersamaan yang hangat itu akan berakhir secepat ini.

"Cih, ingatan itu memang sudah terhapus sekarang, tapi kau malah menambah luka hatiku. Miris sekali kau Kim Jaejoong."

Air mata terus saja membasahi pipi yeoja cantik itu. Tapi Jaejoong tak memperdulikannya. Ia bergegas menghampiri lemari dan mengambil baju untuk dipakainya dan merapihkan beberapa barang seperlunya kedalam tas, ia berniat meninggalkan Yunho untuk sementara.

**Ee saram noraega shireo dashin an bureuri **

_**I hate this love song, I'll never sing it again**_

**neoreul tteo-olliji anhge ijeul su ittge**

_**So I can stop thinking of you, so I can finally forget you  
**_**Ee sarang noraega shireo useumyeo bureuri **

_**I hate this love song, I'm going to sing it with a smile**_

**geudaega oerobji anhge jigeum neo-egero nan**

_**In order to cure your loneliness, I'm going to you now**_

**Oh I hate this love song...**

**.**

**.**

**END? or TBC?**

**readers yang menentukan..**

**mian karena telat post yang berkepanjangan..semoga gak lupa dengan cerita ini..**

**cerita ini gak akan nyentuh ammpe chapter 10, karena setia chapter akan menggambarakan dr lirik lagu..**

**gimme reviews ne..don't be silent reader**

**and thanks for attention**


End file.
